Fall For You?
by Queenbee19
Summary: Alexis was just a girl, who was running from love. Joining the Huntresses and swearing off boys everything was going to work out. That was…until she fell in love. And now she doesn't want to run anymore.
1. Silver & Gold

Hey there! So you found my story yay! I should start by saying that I do not own Camp Half Blood, or the huntress of Artemis and I will have to give credit to a lot of characters but I will just give credit when they show up okay? Okay. I give you…Fall For You~The Story of a huntress who falls in love.

xoxo Queenbee19

* * *

I was just a girl, who wished I had a heart of gold.

Because girls who could love like that always had happy endings. And girls who loved like that could wake up every morning and know that they had something, someone to look forward to. And girls like that we're pretty and strong and loved by all.

I had a heart of silver.

And I try not to think of him. Not really him, but all of them. All of the boys I thought for sure I loved. And then in one split decision I decided to give all of them up, instead of fighting for it.

I've watched heartbreak time after time after time. And I just didn't want to be broken again. And instead of going for it, and suffering like everyone else, I ran.

I ran as far as I could from love. I swore it off, saying I'd never love another man again. Saying that I pledge to my sisters, instead of silly boys. I took my greatest fear, and found a way to avoid it for the rest of my life.

But I don't want to be afraid anymore. I don't want to keep running from the very thing that keeps me alive. I have something, someone to fight for now. And yet I'm still running. I can't run anymore.


	2. Why I Started

Once my mom told me to never forget why you started.

Why did I start?

Hi. For those who don't know me my name is Alexis Kyler, Daughter of Hera, Huntress of Artemis. Soon to be former Huntress of Artimis. One way or another.

"Lex…" My eyelids fluttered open to large dark eyes and a cascade of dark hair in my face. Standing over me was one of my sisters in arms, Gabi Restare, waving her hand over my face as if the movement was going to wake me up.

"_What?" _

"How are you doing? You ok?"

I let out a small laugh but I stopped because it hurt my chest to laugh. My eyes squinted as I winced in pain. I made a mental note, no more laughing.

"Ok? Am I ok? I've never been ok."

Maybe I was bitter. Maybe I was frustrated that nothing in my life ever turned out the way I wanted. Maybe I was scared I was winding down the path of becoming like my mom. But ok? Never.

Gabi sat on the side of my bed, and ran her hand on the silver comforter making swirls in the fabric. It was funny she wasn't saying anything because Gabi was one of those girls who literally could never shut up.

"Are any of us ok?" I said quietly to her, closing my eyelids again to shut her out.

There were multiple reasons I wasn't ok. And explaining all of them would take forever. Then again, I guess I have time.

"It all started with Blake."

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, our story begins next chapter. And Alexis will begin to explain how a Huntress of Artemis falls in love. Because they don't, and she did.


	3. How to be a Heartbreaker

"How do you start a story?

I would say the beginning, but so cliché

So I guess I'll start somewhere else.

I'll start with Will"

Gabi looked to me confused, "But I thought it started with Blake?"

I shrugged, "Blake's the beginning, and I can't start at then end because I'm not dead yet."

Gabi shrugged, closing her mouth to let me continue the beginning, er, middle of my story.

"I was never good at many things. But the one thing I give myself credit for, was breaking hearts. Every time someone's relationship went wrong, somehow it was always my fault. Always. As if I had possession of Cupid's Bow and I was wielding it myself."

_Alexis Kyler's Rules for Love_

"But Will was the first time it was flipped on me. I was head over heels in love with him. All of my rules for love were thrown on the window. All of the things I thought to do. Rules were meant to be broken?"

_Rule number two: don't get attached to somebody you could lose_

"I spent every second wondering where I was before him and where I would be now that I had him. I would call it puppy love maybe, but it was still love. No matter how bittersweet"

_Rule number three: where your heart on your cheek. Never on your sleeve._

"And I lost him. I blamed everything. Mostly myself. But it didn't matter, because for the first time I knew what it felt like to have a broken heart."

_Rule number six: don't let your heart break_

"Now I'm still blaming. I'm blaming Will for where I am now. Maybe if I hadn't lost him I wouldn't be here. Telling you the story of my life."

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter!

xoxo Queenbee19


End file.
